


Iniquity

by fullmooneyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blackmail, Cruelty, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Humiliation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Sadism, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance, Rey is 16, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Shame, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), cocktease, kylo is 35, repent now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmooneyes/pseuds/fullmooneyes
Summary: CW: Darkfic, Rapefic, UnderageRey Palpatine is a spoiled little Omega princess and the envy of the other girls at her exclusive boarding school.  She delights in teasing her Alpha science teacher Kylo Ren just because she can.  What can he do about it, anyway?  She’s untouchable.Oh, how Mr. Ren will enjoy proving her wrong.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 117
Kudos: 570





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iniquity  
> in·iq·ui·ty | \ i-ˈni-kwə-tē \  
> noun: iniquity; plural noun: iniquities
> 
> 1 : gross injustice : wickedness.  
> 2 : a wicked act or thing : sin.
> 
> READ THE TAGS!

Rey waltzes into her science classroom just seconds before the tardy bell, smacking a wad of bubblegum with pink gloss-tinted lips. She barely registers the tall, dark shape of her teacher leaning against the white board while tossing a smile in his general direction. “Good afternoon, Mr. Ren,” she sings out. 

Hugging books to her chest, she walks to her assigned seat across the room, alphabetically sorted next to Jessica Pava and in front of Rose Tico. Rey can almost feel her teacher’s gaze fix on her ass as she turns her back to him. She adds some extra flounces of her short, pleated plaid uniform skirt for his benefit. Putting on a show.

Her poor Alpha teacher Mr. Ren. He can look at her ripe Omega body, but will never touch. The thrill of the tease makes her smile even brighter. Who holds the power now?

“You’re late. Again,” her teacher grits out. His deep rumble is everything an Alpha should be: commanding, strict, powerful. Rey’s stomach lurches and she has to fight against the instinct to whip around and cower, and she absolutely _hates that._ She hates that her body is coded for submission. Rey Palpatine is rich, smart, beautiful, and will be married off to the Alpha scion of one of the best families on the East Coast by the time she’s nineteen. It’s disgusting that a low-caste Alpha can summon the urge to obey that’s embedded in her genes, despite her breeding and status. 

So she fashions the resentment into a brittle spear and teases Mr. Ren as often as she can. Let him suffer like she does under the cruel destiny of designation. It’s nice having an Alpha under her thumb for once.

“Am I?” Rey says innocently as she slides into her desk. She crosses her toned, knee-socked legs and makes no effort to pull down her skirt, allowing it to drift up to mid-thigh. She looks away from him dismissively, which she knows is quite rude to an Alpha, and opens up her textbook. 

The bell rings out above them, and the chatter of the other girls quiets. If possible, his voice deepens even further. “Yes, Miss Palpatine. You are.” 

The thick silence makes her peek up under raised brows to find he’s openly glaring at her. His strong jaw is clenched. The disrespect set him off, no doubt. Omegas don’t question Alphas, especially not older ones. Mr. Ren must be in his mid-thirties, she guesses, so that puts him nearly two decades beyond her sixteen years. In his mind, he’s her superior in every sense of the word.

Rey doesn’t fucking care. She’s untouchable. There’s a wing of this private boarding school named after her grandfather. She's the sole heiress and pride of the mighty Palpatines. Mr. Ren can’t do a thing to her, and they both know it.

The bell drains away and he sits down behind his desk to start class, rolling his jaw. She leans over to whisper into Rose’s ear, “He’s so funny when he’s angry,” and they both giggle.

His dark gaze snaps to them and Rey leans back in her chair. Maintaining eye contact, she sucks the end of her pen between her lips as he watches. He huffs, and she can see his chest expanding in frustration under his tweet jacket.

Later– much later– she’ll think back to this moment and wonder. Was this the thing that pushed him over the edge, this one bad choice on one bad day? Or was it inevitable what transpired between them from the moment she was sorted into his class that Fall, the only Omega in her grade with the only male Alpha on campus? But those are thoughts for a later Rey, who has more life experience and the wisdom of reflection.

This Rey, though? She’s sixteen, rich, and a spoiled brat who enjoys torturing the big, dark-eyed Alpha before her. So she slowly uncrosses her legs on the wooden seat and spreads her thighs a few inches wider. Knowing that not only will he be able to see her light pink lace panties, but that this close to her monthly cycle, he can most likely scent her, too.

Sure enough, his nostrils flare. He looks up from his notes and grips the pencil in his hand so tightly that it snaps.

Rey smirks around the pen between her lips. He watches her, and she can see a nerve twitch near his eye. He looks like he’s about to explode and she takes great pleasure in being the match that lit his fuse. 

He breathes for a moment in a silent standoff. The rest of the class starts to murmur, noticing he hasn’t begun the lecture. Just as quickly as the storm rose, his expression fades into grim impassivity. He clears his throat. “This is the third time you’ve been late this week, Miss Palpatine,” he says calmly. Something about the dark, rich timbre of his tone– and the restraint he's so clearly struggling to maintain– makes her heart sink. It feels somehow more dangerous than him yelling. 

He looks down and picks up a new pencil to begin filling out a slip. “I’m assigning you detention.”

What?! “But I was here! I was at my desk when the bell rang!” She protests.

“Your book was closed, so you were _not_ in your chair prepared to learn, as the student handbook describes. That’s a tardy.” There’s a small curl to his upper lip, the beginning of a snarl or an expression of pleasure, she cannot tell which.

“But, Mr. Ren–” she stutters out, before seeing a flash of warning in his eyes. “It’s–it’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair, Miss Palpatine. If you haven’t learned that yet, I’ll be happy to help you with that lesson.” He finishes the sentence by ripping off the detention slip and holding it between two thick fingers, beckoning her to come and get it.

Rey rolls her eyes dramatically, slapping her hands on the desk to push up and forward. She walks up to his desk and crooks her pursed lips to the side in a pout. Now she’ll have to miss cheerleading practice and will have to make up the drills for the weekend. She’s pissed.

As she reaches for the note, he draws it back just out of reach. Quietly, so that only she can hear him and not the other girls, he uses his Alpha tone to compel her. “Spit out your gum.” 

Her eyes widen that he would dare pull that on her in class. It’s inappropriate. She could complain to Principal Holdo or even her grandfather, and he would get into big trouble. Maybe she will, but for now it’s too embarrassing to make a scene. There are no other Omegas in class, only betas, so she lets it go and complies.

She can choose how to comply, at least.

Rey opens her mouth and Mr. Ren’s gaze drops to her lips. She slowly sticks out her tongue and lets the wad of gum plop down onto his desk, obscured from the rest of the class by her own body.

“Of course, Mr. Ren. There you go.” She smiles bitterly.

His cheeks flush as he struggles to contain his swelling anger. She can scent it on him, boiling up like smoke in the enclosed air of the classroom.

“Report to this classroom immediately after sixth period. Now take your seat.” His tone is rigid, cold steel.

She pivots and walks back to her seat with a bounce of false confidence in her step. Mr. Ren doesn’t look or call upon her for the rest of class. As her bravado fades, she has to swallow down the rising nerves in her chest. Maybe she went too far with him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long now . . .

On Wednesdays, the main academic building empties as soon as the final bell rings. The girls head to theater rehearsals and sports practices, and their laughing, high-pitched voices drain away fast. It’s quiet as Rey walks down the long hallway to Mr. Ren’s classroom. The rubber soles of her shoes squeal on the freshly-waxed floors.

She can feel her heart beating as she arrives at the door. It’s fine. She’ll just take his bullshit punishment and then it’s over. Maybe she’ll try to be a bit nicer to him, more obsequious, to stay on his good side. She snorts at the idea. Not likely. He should know his place– beneath her, despite what he thinks.

She exhales and cracks the door open, dipping her head inside. “Mr. Ren?”

He’s sitting at the desk grading papers or something. He licks his lips and takes his time in answering her.

“Please come in, Miss Palpatine. We’ll get started in a moment.” His tone is firm, but dismissive. He can’t be bothered to even lift his eyes from his work. It’s obvious he’s still pissed off. He won’t make this easy on her. 

She feels her cheeks heat as she steps into the classroom. 

Mr. Ren says, “close the door,” and she does, then moves to stand in front of his desk. Waiting. She fiddles with the frayed nylon strap of the backpack slung over her shoulder and tries not to fidget too much.

One minute, then two pass by. The only sound is the scritching of his pen on paper and his heavy exhales.

She watches him and nibbles her lip. He’s a large man, with wide shoulders and proportions. Clearly Alpha in stature and demeanor. His scent is stronger up close, a mix of smoke and something earthy, meaty almost. She tries to breathe through her nose so her mouth won’t water at the taste. Her eyes drift to the window as she watches the blur of color of athletes running at a distance. One sneaker toe rubs against the other and it gives off a sharp squeak. His pen stops and she freezes.

He looks up at her and his dark eyes contain a warning. There’s no hint of a smile or softness in his expression. It’s a command. Rey feels the fine hairs on the back of her neck start to rise. “Sorry,” she mutters, but doesn’t look away this time, because something in his stare tells her he won’t like it if she does. Her breath grows thin and pulse pounds. It’s the natural reaction of an Omega upsetting not only an Alpha, but also her teacher, and it’s embarrassing. The urge to please him and get back into his good graces is so strong she has to swallow it down.

Satisfied, he looks down without a word. Now away from his stare, she feels a sour resentment fester in her belly. Who does he think he is, treating her this way? He has no right. She is  _ definitely _ going to tell her grandfather. Kylo Ren is a low-class Alpha who has nothing better to do than be a high school teacher at an all girls’ school. Pathetic, really.

He finishes finally and sets down his pen. He reaches over to a drawer and pulls out a cotton cloth and a spray bottle of cleaning fluid.

“Let’s start with the desks. You’re to wipe them all down, and then the work stations.”

He could have told her that minutes ago. He made her stand there for nothing. Rey’s mood sours further and she slings off her backpack to the floor and blinks a few times. Cleaning duty? That’s why they pay premium tuition, to get premium janitorial services. How stupid. She says nothing, glowring as she picks up the cloth and bottle and walks over to the first desk.

Rey tries her best to ignore Mr. Ren. He sits with his arms crossed reclined in his chair, and she’s sure he’s watching her. She has to lean over the desks in her skirt, but this time she doesn’t try to tease him. Now that no one else is watching, she keeps her movements to a minimum. It feels different now, more ominous. 

When she’s done, Rey returns to his desk. He’s leaning back in his chair comfortably, a smug almost-smile on his lips. His tweed jacket has opened slightly over his wide expanse of chest.

“Have a seat.”

Mr. Ren rotates in his chair slowly and studies her as she drops into the wooden chair next to his desk. A long index finger strokes his jaw before cradling it as he leans on the armrest.

She slides her hands under her thighs and stares at a spot on the wall where the baseboard meets the paint. A leg starts to kick slowly on its own. She thinks she hates him. He’s sitting there in judgment, all high and mighty. In fact, she knows she does.

“We need to come to an understanding,” he starts in a deep and patronizing tone. “About our learning relationship.” 

“Yes, Sir,” she answers robotically. There’s no roomful of girls to act as audience or as a shield now, it’s just the two of them. He’s the larger, older Alpha and she’s a young Omega. The tension is almost painful.

A smile flickers over his lips as brief as candlelight. “Good. That’s better already.”

The sour pit in her stomach kindles into rage. Fuck him. How dare he be enjoying this so much.

“We have a challenge, you could call it. It’s not uncommon for Alphas and Omegas in classroom settings, although your particular behavior is . . . unusual.”

“What does that mean?” She lifts her jaw and blinks in bored indifference. If he insists on teaching her, he’ll have to spell it out. She won’t make this easy for him, either.

His jaw tightens. “It’s rare that any student questions my authority. Even more rare if it’s an Omega. Typically, my Omega students have been the most eager to please.”

She tenses her legs, squeezing them together at the mention of her designation. It’s toeing the line of appropriateness even mentioning it, but she doesn’t want to cause any more trouble than is necessary now. Just get this terrible day over with.

“I’ll try to do better,” she mumbles, looking down again. Her brow scrunches in a scowl. She broke eye contact with him, and she can sense how aggravating that is– the disrespect. At the moment she doesn’t care.

But he does. Quick as lightning, so fast that she gasps, Mr. Ren grabs her chin and yanks it up so she has to look at him again.

“Yes. You will.”

Her eyes are wide and alert now as he stares down at her, only inches away. There’s a tempest brewing in the dark, amber gold of his eyes. He grips her tighter when she tries to worm backwards and she freezes in his grip. Caught.

His voice is a deep rumble like distant thunder, his eyes just as electrified. “You will  _ not  _ be late to my class again, do you understand?”

“Ye-yes, Sir.”

“In fact, you will be here early. Am I clear?”

She blinks and grimaces. He’s still holding her tight. It’s so inappropriate that every internal alarm is blaring, but his absolute control and command also makes her relax into his hold. As if knowing that resistance is futile is it’s own comfort.

“Yes, Mr. Ren.”

“You will _ not  _ flaunt your body or your scent, and you will not tempt me with that round little ass. Do you understand?”

Her face bursts into flame as she sputters out, “You–You can’t say that to me.”

He leans in close, his tight jaw mere inches from hers. Hot breath dances over her lips. “I just did.” His gaze drops down to her mouth as his thumb brushes her jaw. “We both know what you’re doing. It will stop. Now.”

“Okay, okay.” She mumbles, embarrassed and panicked. His fingers are starting to make her jaw ache.

“Every day after class, you will come here to help me in the lab. That’s your punishment, Omega.”

Her eyes fly wide. “I– I can’t, I have cheer–”

“I will talk to your coach. Those are my terms.”

He drops his hand and she immediately rubs her face and sinks back in the chair. Shrinking in on herself.

“All this for being late?” She asks, some of her petulance returning now that he’s not touching her.

“No,” he sits back and leans his elbows on the chair as his legs splay wider. “All this for being a rich, little cocktease.”

Rey’s temper pushes her to her feet. “You can’t speak to me this way. If I told my grandfather–”

“What? What will you tell him? That you’ve been flaunting your ass to me– presenting– for months?”

Her spine stiffens. “I can talk to Principal Holdo, and the other girls will–”

“The other girls will happily tell her what a flirt you’ve been. Oh, Rey, don’t you know how much they hate you?”

The breath leaves her lungs. Her voice is barely audible. “They don’t.”

“You’re right. They’d happily be you, any day, but since they can’t all have a rich grand-daddy spoil them rotten, they’ll take the next best thing: watching you fall. The schadenfreude is just as sweet, dear.”

It wouldn’t hurt so much if it didn’t ring true. She cannot even think of a protest as her eyes well with tears.

“Now scurry along. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

He turns away from her and returns to grading the papers.

In a daze, Rey picks up her bag slowly, so as to not disturb him. She closes the door behind her just as quietly.

The tears don’t start to fall until she’s half-way down the hall, when her walk turns to a run to escape back to the safety of the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more... then uh-oh.

By the second week of her punishment, Rey is ready to scream.

Mr. Ren’s “Advanced Theories of Physics and Chemistry” class meets three times a week, yet he makes her come by after school every afternoon to complete meaningless tasks. Cleaning desks, washing glassware, sorting old textbooks they don’t even use any more. Mr. Ren sits behind his desk watching her, or sometimes hovers just a few feet behind like a shadow. It’s creepy and rude. Rey won’t speak or ask questions unless she has to, and her neck and cheeks heat when she thinks too hard about the injustice of it. The room is so quiet that it makes the sound of her own breath and heartbeat sound loud. The sound of his shoes scuffing the floor when he moves makes her flinch.

One afternoon, Mr. Ren asks her to move the textbooks she had just sorted to a bookshelf across the room. The very next, with a smirk, he tells her to put them back again. 

He likes to make her lean over the desks, or kneel down in her plaid skirt. The more demeaning the work, the wider his smile. He leans against the wall behind her to watch, long legs crossed as he casually sips his tea. The woodsy, spicy scent of his pleasure permeates in the enclosed air of the room, and it’s richness is nauseating. Mr. Ren clearly enjoys her torment– both giving it to her and spectating. He’s disgusting, a pervert, a sick old man.

She’d like to see him choke. Rey bites her lip to keep from telling him off. He’d only pile on more suffering, that she knows. The rage and shame bubbles deep in her belly. She’s not sure she can keep quiet that much longer. 

_____________

  
  


On Friday of the second week, she wakes up cranky with a sore throat, probably from all the dust she’s kicked up and inhaling cheap cleaning supplies for days. She’s sullen as she puts on her uniform and shivers in the cold of her shared dorm room with Rose, slipping a large school-logo hoodie to hide in. At the long cafeteria table, she barely picks at her food, the loud twittering of the other girls setting her on edge. Normally she’d be right there in the thick of it gossipping with them, but today she slips away to class alone, instead. Her mind wanders during her first four periods of the day, head lolling forward at her desk when she dozes off before snapping it up again with a jerk and scratching at her jaw. 

She can’t take this anymore. It’s making her sick.

Rey arrives a few minutes early to Mr. Ren’s class, before any of the other girls, just as he demanded. Shuffling in the door, she slinks back to her desk without acknowledging him at all and flips open her notebook, staring at the straight, blue lines on the page.

“You look tired, Miss Palpatine, were you up late?” His deep voice fills the empty room like a fog. It makes her arms itch.

She hates him. He’s working her too hard. Probably all the books and furniture he makes her push around have made her sick. Rey crosses her arms and scowls at the desktop. 

“I don’t feel well,” she mumbles.

“Hmm, is that so?” he says, and it sounds like he doesn’t believe her. Rey’s temper flares at being questioned by him, on top of everything else.

“Yes, I’m tired. I’ve been working hard.”

“If one hour a day of tidying up the mess made by spoiled rich girls tires you so, then we need to work on your stamina.”

Her eyes snap up to meet her Alpha teacher’s. He’s smiling at her from behind the desk, the pompous ass. 

“How much longer will this last?” she asks and it sounds almost like a whine.

His full lips drawn into the semblance of a smile. Yet there’s something brittle lurking behind the color of his eyes. A coldness. Like the shadow of deeper water under the bright surface of a lake.

“Until I say so,” he says.

The cooler he acts to her, the hotter she burns. Rey blurts out, “That’s not fair! I was only late a few days. It’s been two weeks!”

“You know what you did. And you know how you’ll pay for it.”

They’re interrupted as Kaydel and Rose open the door and walk in, giggling.

“End of discussion.” He clears his throat and looks down at his desk.

Rey can’t contain the frustration anymore. His glib, superior attitude when he’s _a nothing._ Some lowly Alpha. The hired help. He’s nobody to her.

_“Fucking Alpha bastard,”_ she mutters under her breath and reaches for a stick of gum from her bag.

As she fumbles for it, she hears the other girls fall silent. Rey finds a stick and sits back in her chair, then startles. Mr. Ren is looming over her, hands on either edge of her desk, hanging over her like a storm cloud.

“What did you just say?” He asks. His look is piercing and she cannot look away.

“Nothing,” she lies. She leans back against her seat, the gum still clutched in her fist, a sour taste forming in her mouth. He’s so close, she can taste his anger. 

“I couldn’t make it out,” he says and leans in closer. “So why don’t you repeat it again, now that I can hear you.”

Her heart is pounding. She squeezes the stick of gum in her fist, all mental alarms blaring from her Omega instincts to make it better, soothe him, placate him.

“I–I didn’t–”

He leans in, so only she can hear the command in his words as he whispers near her ear. “What did you call me, _little Omega_?” 

She’s so terrified she can only comply. Rey whispers back the words as her eyelids flutter shut.

“That’s what I thought,” he says and stands up. Her teacher smiles in the direction of Kaydel and Rose– a false, casual smile– and the girls stand frozen sensing the tension and not daring to move. Mr. Ren slowly puts his hands in his pockets and looks back at Rey. She can hear him fiddling with his keys as his jaw works. He keeps her pinned in place with his gaze, and she sinks further down in her seat.

“We’ll discuss this later,” he says, and to anyone listening it sounds like a normal thing for a teacher to say to a student. Only Rey knows the threat laced carefully between his words. 

He returns to his desk and the rest of the students arrive and doesn’t look at Rey again. She counts down the minutes until the end of class, mind spiralling down with each tick of the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the week delay. Life has not been cooperating. Thanks for reading and: uh oh.

For the rest of the day, Rey can’t help glancing up at the clock. Time drags by painfully as she counts down the minutes to her detention with Mr. Ren. Her stomach bubbles with nerves, and even the fleece of her sweatshirt feels too rough on her skin, but when she takes it off she gets chills. Maybe she really is sick. He has to let her off the hook if she’s sick, doesn’t he?

Rey nibbles her lower lip and slouches lower in her chair in sixth-period geometry. He was so angry in class. Maybe she will call Grandfather Palpatine after all. Her throat tightens at the embarrassment of admitting she was teasing Mr. Ren, but that will be nothing compared to his anger that a pathetic Alpha teacher is abusing his granddaughter. Sheev Palpatine is not a gentle man, but blood comes first. It’s what he’s always said.

The final bell blares, and Rey jumps in her seat. Grabbing her books, she filters out with the other girls into the hall. Giddy laughter and squeals echo off the vaulted ceilings, the sounds of a hundred joyful teenage girls ready for the weekend. She comes up with a plan. 

Oh yes, she will call grandfather. Mr. Ren will not enjoy getting a call from his boss after a legacy Board member threatens him. Rey smiles darkly to herself as she walks, her steps becoming increasingly bouncier. In fact, she’ll make it worse for him. She’ll say he touched her . . . inappropriately. Stroked her gland, maybe scented her, too. Grandfather will lose his mind if he thinks his precious virgin Omega granddaughter was tainted by some low-class Alpha. The final descendant of his bloodline is precious to him. Mr. Ren would get fired and have to register with the Designation Offenders Office.

Rey presses her lips together to restrain the smile from taking over her whole face as she pulls open the door to the science wing. Serves him right. That’s what he gets for fucking with her.

_________

  
  


Mr. Ren doesn’t look up when she enters the room, but his jaw tightens and he sets down his pen on the desk. She fidgets before him and even from a few feet away can scent his annoyance. A hot blend of smoke and something spicy, like cayenne. Rey coughs into the sleeve of her sweatshirt. It’s gonna be fine. She’s got a plan now. She doesn’t need to be afraid anymore.

“Miss Palpatine.” His voice is deep and grim. He takes his time looking up at her. “Close the door.”

Not even a please, the uncouth animal. She frowns. He’ll be begging soon enough once Principal Holdo calls him. Rey grits her teeth and slaps down her books on a nearby desktop to obey. When she returns to his desk, she crosses arms over her chest and barely disguises her disgust. She’s done cowering for him.

He says nothing as he meets her defiant stare. She doesn’t back down, and the silence hangs heavy between them. A nerve jumps under his eye and his face starts to turn a darker shade of pink, but still she doesn’t break eye contact. His spicy scent of displeasure intensifies, almost choking her, and her hands begin to tremble, but still she won’t look away. Fuck him. She pulls her hands into fists inside the sleeves of her sweatshirt. She’s not going to bow down, not this time.

Mr. Ren places his large palms on the desktop, fingers splayed wide, and slowly rises to standing. His voice is deceptively calm despite the fire burning in his eyes. “Even after weeks of working together, you still haven’t learned very much, Miss Palpatine. Seems you need a firmer hand.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she juts out her chin. A picture of fearlessness, she hopes, even as her stomach roils.

He sighs and rolls his eyes. “We can do this for as long as it takes if you insist on being so stubborn.”

“Whatever.” She sets her jaw. “Just get it over with.” 

Mr. Ren steps around the desk, his thick fingers tracing the wood. Her eyes glance down at their path, then dart back to his face. She throws daggers at him with her glare.

“The glass beakers on lab table three. Take them to the back office and wash them.”

“I just washed them Wednesday.”

“So wash them again.”

Another stupid task just to ruin her afternoon. Rey huffs and turns on her heel, walking to collect the glassware. Ignoring him, she carries the box to the back storage room and sets it beside the stainless steel sink. 

This room has no windows, just built-in shelves from floor to ceiling for old textbooks and equipment, cardboard boxes and a counter with a sink and a table in the center of the room. She turns on the faucet and watches the stream of water slip down the drain. She sniffs and scratches her jaw, feeling angry and agitated. It’s dusty back here, and gross. The light is a sickly yellow-green from the ancient fluorescent bulbs. Another disgusting and pointless task from a disgusting man.

It must’ve been the sickness, Rey will think later, or maybe the hormones from her impending cycle. Even the folly of youth can’t explain why she’d be stupid enough to test the crumbling patience of a temperamental Alpha. But whatever the precise cause, a flare of anger bursts onto her skin at the injustice of it all and at her lot in life to obey.

Rey picks up a glass beaker and drops it heavy into the sink basin. It shatters into splinters of glass under the stream of water. It feels so good to destroy something delicate, to have some power finally, that she grabs another and drops it down like the first.

Heavy footsteps approaching the room could only mean Mr. Ren heard. Quickly, she drops another and another, moving faster until his shape blots out the light from the doorway.

“What are you doing?” He growls out.

She turns to face him, panting and wild eyed, with the last glass beaker in her hand. With a sneer and while maintaining eye contact, she lets the glass slip from her fingers to shatter along with the rest. 

“Oops,” she says calmly. 

If she was expecting an admonishment, or for him to yell, she gets quite the opposite. His nostrils flare and his dark eyes rise from the mess in the sink to meet hers, but otherwise he’s deadly quiet and still. 

He stares at her and something snaps and breaks between them. Mr. Ren takes a slow step into the room and closes the door. 

“You couldn’t leave it alone, could you? Couldn’t just take your punishment.” He moves closer and she sees his hands have fisted at his sides.

Rey takes a step back from the sink, adrenaline coursing through her like a livewire. It’s not exactly regret, but she does eye the closed door behind him as her courage begins to waver. “It was an accident. I don’t know what–” 

“Of course you do,” he interrupts. His eyes narrow and he cocks his head, still approaching. Impossibly wide and tall. “A rich, spoiled little Omega bitch like you? You’ll keep pushing and pushing until someone brings you to heel.”

Her face flames in an instant as her eyes widen. “Bitch? You can’t say that to me. You’re a nobody.”

“A rich little bitch princess who has everything in life handed to her.” He’s only a couple of feet away now, looming over her like a storm cloud, and she retreats until her back hits the counter, heartbeat pounding. The hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand up straight. “You have no idea what the real world is like in your glass castle.”

“Fuck you,” Rey spits out, scared and angry. Both bold and terrified.

His eyes flash and he almost smiles. “Got to learn the hard way.”

Mr. Ren lunges, and Rey cries out as he grabs her arms and flips her around. Her hands slap down on the counter as he pushes her against the sharp edge and it bites into her hips. He holds her caged with his body weight.

“Stop, stop!” Rey says, frantic.

“Shh, take your punishment like a good girl.” He flips up her skirt and she jerks in his arms as her ass is exposed. Rey gulps in air, eyes wide and roving, as his forearm belts down her lower back while the other hand palms her ass roughly. She can feel the heat of his palm through the lace of her white, sheer panties as he gropes her. Her face is burning from the shame and indignation.

“Such. A fucking. Tease.” His hand squeezes her cheeks roughly as Rey blinks and squirms. “But you’ll learn.”

The first loud smack takes her breath away. Rey whimpers in surprise and pain. He slaps her ass again, and she yelps as her hips jump against the sharp counter edge. In the back room and in the corner of the building on Friday, there’s little chance anyone is around to hear her, even if she’s loud. As it is, the fear has stolen her voice and her eyes rove the shelves of old science books and boxes while Mr. Ren holds her down.

He slaps her ass again and she rises to the tips of her white sneakers to avoid the blow, hands scrabbling on the counter for leverage.

“Please, stop, stop.”

He ignores her, the slaps gaining momentum as they increase in sharpness and force. Her ass is already stinging and sore, and tears are forming in her eyes. Mr. Ren’s starting to growl in his chest, deep rumbling vibrations on her back, and his scent has changed from the spice to a richer and deeper flavor. 

Pleasure. He’s enjoying this.

Rey whimpers and tries to get away, her fear outweighing pride, but his arm and body weight pin her against the counter. There’s no chance.

“You can’t,” she whimpers. “You can’t.”

“I can.” His slap lands and he grabs the meat of her ass, fingers digging in painfully to the cleft. “Nobody but us now. We both know you’ve been tempting me for weeks with this ass.” It’s nothing near his regular voice, unrecognizably deep and coarse, and that terrifies her even more that he’s no longer in control, either.

“I’ll tell,” she says, eyes filling with tears. “I’ll tell on you.”

His mouth dives by her ear in a heartbeat and she can tell the words barely escape through clenched teeth. “You won’t say a fucking word, princess. The world will know what a little whore you are. I’ll make sure of that.”

The hand on her ass slips between her legs to stroke at the crotch of her panties, and Rey gasps open-mouthed. Her chest is so tight that she can barely breathe with his weight pushing her down. It’s almost unbearable. No one else has ever touched her there, and as his scent overpowers the small space, her body responds as intended to him. She grows wetter under his touch. 

“Please, please don’t,” she whispers.

His thick fingers stroke up and down her slit through the lace. Thick and unwelcome, sending sparks of pleasure and fear. “Flaunting this ass for me drenched in slick? Showing me? Cocktease. What did you think would happen, Rey? Hmm?”

His finger slips around the fabric to touch her hot skin directly. Rey jumps, rising further on her toes. “I–I’m sixteen, you can’t!” she wails.

He continues to draw his fingers up and down her slit and the slick pools, to her horror. Her body obeys like a good Omega while her mind screams. His nose draws down to her jaw, scenting along her gland, as the first tears fall free down her cheek. 

“Used to be Omegas were claimed by sixteen, not that long ago. If you ever opened a Goddamn book, you’d know that.”

He kisses her jaw and she shudders as he noses around her gland, her arms erupting in goosebumps. His fingers are dipping deeper between her folds and the wet, squelching sound makes her nauseous. “Untouched, but so ripe. Presenting. You wanted this, didn’t you, princess? You wanted me to take you.”

The fear is an icy stake in the heart. “No, no!” Rey squirms and the hand on her waist snakes around the front of her body to hold her throat. She has to lift her chin and rise higher on her tiptoes to breathe. The tears drain down as she swallows and gulps, his fingers still tracing her slit and splitting her open.

“No. I’m a virgin. Stop,” she says, but the words can barely slip out between her lips.

The fingers at her center are gone and for a moment she thinks he’s done, until she hears the distinctive sound of his belt fumbling and a zipper. The grip on her throat tightens and her hands fly up to wrap around his wrist as she gasps. 

“I know you are, sweetheart,” he says, and kisses her temple. She feels his hot breath puff along her cheek and the fat, rounded tip of his cock sliding between her legs. Her eyes close as she sobs. 

“It’s okay, honey.” 

Mr. Ren pushes his way inside and she rises higher on her tiptoes to try to escape the pain. He’s too big and wide. His lips settle on the nape of her neck, an implied threat, and the fine, baby hairs by her face rise and fall with his sigh. It’s too much, too fast, and she can’t push far enough forward as the gravity settles him slowly inside her. 

He whispers against her neck, almost gently, as he presses deeper. “It’s okay if you cry.” He kisses the back of her neck softly. “I like it when you cry.”

Rey sobs harder. She struggles, but there’s no use with his hand on her throat and caged against the counter. She slowly sinks back onto his cock as he roots himself inside. Even with the slick and her body’s reaction, he leaves a trail of fire as he makes his way. She wasn’t ready for him and it burns.

After his thighs meet the backs her trembling ones, he finally releases her throat to hold onto her waist. Rey folds forward onto the counter in a fit of sobs and buries her face in her arms to hide.

He groans and shifts his hips in small circles, loosening her up and carving out some space for himself, and clutches her hips possessively. He withdraws just a little to slip back in while ignoring her sniffles. He does it again. And again.

“There you go. Good girl. Taking it nice and quiet.”

She scrunches her face, furious, but then he hits something inside that makes her moan. He hears her and holds still. “What was that? Hmm?  
  


She bites her lip and won’t answer. He chuckles and then sets into a steady pace of slow thrusts. Rey hides her face in her arms and squeezes her eyes shut. The sharp pain gives way gradually to a dull discomfort and then to vague pleasure as her body adjusts to him fucking her, but it could be happening to anyone. She pretends it’s not her.

Mr. Ren reaches a hand between her legs and she jolts as he begins steady circles at her clit. She wiggles to push him away, but he just laughs at her.

“Too proud to beg, huh? That’s okay. I’ll give it to you anyway, princess. Feels better for me.”

He pushes down on her clit, and Rey arches her back at the sensation. He thrusts faster, pushing her hips into the counter in a steady beat. She has to brace herself so he doesn’t crush her entirely.

The pace quickens and her breath comes fast and shallow as he circles her clit. Rey raises her tear-streaked cheeks to look up at the ceiling and gulps in air. Mr. Ren ducks forward to kiss her, but she quickly turns her head away from him. He growls and bites the back of her neck and pumps his hips harder. An Alpha show of dominance to show her who’s in charge.

The Omega instinct takes over and Rey presents her ass to him, arching her back and holding still as he pounds into her. Her legs are shaking as she stands on the balls of her feet, her skin is hot in the hoodie, and his teeth on her neck trigger the dazed, dreamy instinct to submit. Her mind is screaming, but her body is lax. Mr. Ren mouths at her skin and thumbs her clit until she cries out in climax and pulses and trembles underneath his hand, gasping on the cries as if she were drowning.

When she’s done, she crumples down onto the counter, soft and pliant, in a haze. Now he’ll finish and then she can leave. He’s proven his point. He won.

He’ll also go straight to jail, she’ll make sure of that.

Mr. Ren’s hands tighten on her hips as he sets a desperate pace, groaning on every thrust. “Little princess, little whore,” he mutters, increasingly lost and distant. “Fucking cocktease, who do you think you are?”

He’s becoming erratic and rough. Mr. Ren leans down again to her throat, mouthing the words on her sweaty skin. “Little Omega. Learn your lesson. You’re mine.”

Rey’s eyes go wide. No, no. She struggles again. “Stop, get off,”

Her fighting triggers a growl. His thrusts are sharp and quick, hitting deeper and deeper as a new heat presses against her slit. “Shut up. Don’t you talk back to me. Mine.” He growls and sinks his teeth into her skin.

Rey screams as her teacher bites down and breaks the skin of her mating gland. The warmth of his cum blends with the warmth of his bond as it washes over her, and his knot swells with blood and locks his cock inside her.

Mated. He mated her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Probably won't be able to write next week, so see you in two. Thanks for reading.

In the small room, Mr. Ren’s ragged breathing sounds even louder. It’s all she can hear besides the pounding of her own heart.

Her sobs have settled into steady, jerking hiccups. Rey hides her face in her arms on the counter and sniffles. His cock is still locked inside her by the knot, and it throbs and stings as the adrenaline wears off.

“Shhh. Hush,” he says, and attempts to soothe her by laying a heavy palm on her back. She shrugs it off and cries louder.

“It’s okay, Omega.”

Easy for him to say, he’s not the one stuffed full of his teacher’s cock. Mr. Ren tries to pat her again, and she flinches to avoid his touch. The movement tugs on the knot and he hisses.

“Hold still,” he commands through gritted teeth, less patient now that he’s also in pain. “Just breathe.”

“I can’t!” she chokes on the words. “Y-you raped me!”

He stills behind her. The room feels oppressively small and hot.

“And mated me! You fucking asshole!”

“Watch your mouth, Omega.”

As she gasps for breath through the sobs, a strange itching in her scalp rolls down her spine. The taste of spice coats the roof of her mouth and her throat. Mr. Ren’s annoyed with her, and the flavor is the same but it’s so much stronger now. She can feel it slipping between the layers of her skin, like an infection. When she squirms, it tugs on the knot again. 

“I told you to _ hold still _ . Let me just think.”

“Stop making me itch! It’s your fault for getting mad!” She cries, wiping her nose on her sweatshirt sleeve.

“You can feel my emotion?” His voice is calm. It sounds a lot like when he lectures. His academic tone, which is the very opposite of how she feels.

“Yes!” she sniffles and looks up from her hiding spot on the counter. “Can’t you?”

“I sense you’re upset, but it’s vague. A hint.” He exhales, as if trying to taste it. “Tart. Lemon, I think.”

Just great. He gets a hint, meanwhile her skin is about to burst into flames? Another lucky trait so she can keep her Alpha happy. 

_ Her Alpha.  _ Fuck him. It’s fucking unfair, all of this. In an instant, her sadness snaps to anger. 

“You ruined my life!”

He grunts and squeezes her hips in warning. “That’s being a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

She whips around to stare at him, brushing hair from her tear-stained face to properly glare. “Look at what you did!” She stares down.

As he looks down where they’re joined with her, his smug smiles fades into something more reserved. The edge of his knot, an angry dark red and purple, is barely visible past her swollen lips as her small body struggles to contain him. Her thighs are coated in slick and smears of blood, and her skin looks pale with bruises already starting to form on her ass and thighs.

Her lower lip trembles as her whispers get progressively quieter on each word. “I was a virgin, and you took that. You had no right.”

He can’t meet her gaze. For as much as Rey hates him, she never thought Mr. Ren was capable of something like this. By the chastened look on his face, she doesn’t think he thought he was, either. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry I lost control.”

He won’t get any mercy from her. “You’re going to jail you know.”

His jaw clenches and his eyes dart back to hers, momentarily wide. They go cold again behind his glasses. “No, I won’t.”

She narrows her eyes to slits as she hisses, “Yes you will. My grandfather will make sure of that. You ruined my life. Now yours is ruined, too.”

His hands tighten on her hips as he leans forward. “This is your fault, too.”

“What?!”

He speaks through clenched teeth, his jaw jutting forward. “Yes, princess. Teasing me for weeks. Pushing me, defying me, egging on my Alpha. Then coming in today like this. ” He waves a hand at her.

“Like what?!”

He grabs the hem of her sweatshirt, and she squeaks as he tugs it off over her head roughly. She hugs her chest as he holds it up to his face and takes a deep inhale. His eyelids flutter.  _ “Fuck,” _ he says into the fabric. Another wave of his cum releases with a grunt, and Rey shudders. Disgusting. His eyes open again and look different. They’re hooded and predatory, the pupils gone wide and black. 

“Your heat is hours away, at most. Tempting me like this? It’s as much your fault as mine.”

“I’m on blockers, this shouldn’t happen! I’m sixteen year old, how old are you?”

“Thirty-two.”

“You’re twice my age!” Her voice pitches higher, furious as the tears start to fall again. “Do you rape all your Omega students, then?”

Mr. Ren growls in the back of his throat as he grabs her chin. He searches her face as his jaw rolls. “No. Just you, princess.”

Her lower lip wobbles. “I’m telling my grandfather, and you’re going to jail.”

His look becomes calculated. “No, you won’t, because then he’ll know you’re mated.” His thumb brushes softly along her jaw.

“He’ll find out anyway!” Rey says, pushing at his hand to get it off her.

“Not if we undo it.”

She freezes, chest heaving, and holds his wrist. “What?”

Mr. Ren swallows. “It’s rare and expensive, but they have methods for reversing it. If we undo it, nobody has to know.”

“Really?” She blinks at him, feeling a glimmer of hope for once.

“We need to keep it hidden while we work it out. Which means you can’t go into heat on campus, obviously. You’ll need me to get you through it.”

Now that she’s mated, only her Alpha can sate her heat. She knows this, as much as the bile rises in her throat at the thought. “So what do we do?” she croaks out, willing to listen to him for once. Whatever Mr. Ren’s planning is better than suffering through a real heat alone or admitting what she’s done to Grandfather Palpatine if she doesn’t have to.

“We need an excuse to get you off campus for the weekend. And you come home with me so we can figure it out together.”

Rey bites her lip. There are no options here. Either she reports him immediately and her life is ruined, or she takes a chance that he can fix it. After all, Mr. Ren doesn’t want to go to jail, either.

“Just for the weekend?”

“Just through your heat, Omega.” Of all the times, his cock finally slips loose, and Mr. Ren steps back and away as a gush of slick and cum slides down her legs. She cups herself and blushes, looking down at the mess in horror.

Mr. Ren brushes the hair from her face. He tilts her chin up to look at him.

“I’ll take care of you. You can trust me.”

Rey has nobody else, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Real life has not been cooperating. I'm trying for once a week updates, but patience may be required.

Rey leans against the brick wall behind the cafeteria with her weekend bag slung over her shoulder. She’s wearing loose joggers now to hide the two overnight pads that trap the steady stream of slick. Pulling the hoodie around her face to hide the mating bite, she makes herself as small as possible and prays that none of the other girls or faculty recognizes her.

It was easy to call Grandfather’s secretary and ask for a weekend pass to get off campus. Mitaka faxed the school office that a friend back home– “Kira Kenobi,” kind of a dumb name but Rey was in a hurry– will send a car and deliver her back on Monday. Rose was at field hockey practice still, so Rey had rushed back to their empty room to stuff a bag and clean up the mess between her legs. At least she wouldn’t have to explain herself to Rose. She knows she would’ve cried if she saw her.

Now she’s waiting for Mr. Ren to pick her up. It’s a bright spring day, but Rey can’t help shivering as she hugs her arms around her waist. The mating bite throbs along with her pulse. It’s going to be fine. He promised to fix it. He doesn’t want to go to jail.

A black, bland Toyota sedan pulls up to the curb, and Rey snorts and rolls her eyes when she sees Mr. Ren behind the wheel. It’s as boring and bougie as he is. Figures.

He scans the parking lot to make sure no one is watching before waving her forward without a smile.

Rey hurries to the passenger side and holds her bag on her lap. As soon as the door is closed, Mr. Ren stretches a long arm across her waist. 

“Hey, what the fuck–”

He yanks a lever and her seat reclines back. Then they’re moving. Rey curls into a ball on the seat under the window, getting the message. All it would take is one person seeing them and it all falls apart.

They pass through the iron front gates of the school and turn onto the winding road that leads to the highway. Rey’s heart starts to pound. She’s really doing this. Spending the weekend with her teacher, her rapist . . . her mate. They’re both quiet for a few minutes as it sinks in. Then Mr. Ren turns on the radio and skips through country stations until it lands on some quiet classical music. It’s probably to calm her, surely he can sense the panic. It works. He breath starts to slow and deepen and a few minutes later she shifts to peek out the window.

The school is set amongst green rolling fields with wooded creeks. They pass by farm houses and horse stables, but it becomes gradually more rural and sparse. Lovely and pastoral. The perfect setting for an elite girls boarding school an hour outside the city.

“Where do you live?” Rey asks, picking at her cuticles.

“Not far.” Mr. Ren glances at her then back to the road. “It’s private. We won’t be bothered.”

“I have my phone.” After the words are out, she realizes there's nothing to follow it. Is she just informing him? Or is it a warning?

He smiles at the road, but it looks more patronizing than friendly. “Of course you do. You’re a teenage girl, it would be suspicious if you didn’t.”

The wheels hit the road in a steady drumming sound like a heartbeat. The music is soft and the sun is starting to crest over the woods on the hilltop. Rey crosses her arms as her eyes grow heavy. She squeezes her legs together when she feels another pulse of warm slick. Ugh. Disgusting. The bite made her heat break through her blockers, and it’s gonna be a full one now. More intense than she’s used to on the medication. In this small space, he can probably smell her. She blushes.

Mr. Ren adjusts the controls on the air conditioner. His scent is growing thicker the longer she’s in the car. It’s spicy and with a deep, rich sweetness, like a fresh-baked apple. Her mouth waters and she swallows and presses her thighs together tighter.

“Comfortable, little one?” Mr. Ren asks without looking. It’s the first time he’s called her that name and it’s . . . nice. Reassuring. Much better than princess, which he only uses to be mean.

She realizes that she is actually comfortable. “Yes, sir,” she says out of habit.

Mr. Ren’s mouth pulls deeper into a smile. “Good. It’s not long now.”

The air is circulating around them, and she has to breathe through her mouth to not feel choked by his scent. It’s growing stronger, or maybe she’s just more sensitive. The waning sunlight makes her blink and suddenly she feels flushed and overheated. She squirms in the seat. 

“Can we crack a window or something?” she asks in a rasp. Her throat feels tight.

“I can turn the air down. Are you hot?”

She nods and wipes her forehead. He turns the knob, but she’s still growing lightheaded and kind of woozy, like when she drank a glass of wine at Rose’s house once. Rey blinks and shifts again. This must be the heat. It’s starting.

Her gut clenches, and she groans with the gush of slick. It’s sticky and uncomfortable to sit still. She feels agitated, frustrated, and looks at Mr. Ren. He’s the Alpha. He knows what to do.

“I’m not feeling so good,” she says pitifully.

“I know, little one. Almost there.”

Her stomach churns. “I can’t wait. I’m gonna be sick.”

That gets his attention. He straightens. “Do you need me to pull over?”

She nods, and he pulls over on the shoulder of the country two-lane road. She opens the passenger door and swings her feet to the ground, holding her head between her knees and taking huge gulps of fresh air. It helps somewhat to clear her head, but as soon as she takes another deep breath she vomits into the grass until she empties the contents of her stomach.

Mr. Ren pats her back and whispers to calm her. When she sits back in the seat, he reaches for a tissue to wipe her mouth clean, and then another to wipe off her brow from the sweat. He pats her cheek and tucks hair behind her ears, clucking over her like a mother hen. His hand brushes her cheek and before she knows it, Rey’s clutching his wrist. Her eyes are squeezed shut, but she’s holding onto his large hand like it’s an anchor.

He exhales. “What do you need?”

“I don’t know,” she whines.

“Yes, you do.”

He tries to move but she grips his wrist desperately. She can’t let go. She doesn’t know why, but it feels like she’ll die if she lets go.

Mr. Ren overpowers her gently and draws her hands down as he places his palm on her thigh. The weight of it, warm and solid, makes her hum. Yes. Touch me. Her mind is panicking and confused, but her body relaxes under his heavy palm.

“You know what you need,” he whispers.

She nods, still not looking at his face. If she doesn’t look, she doesn’t have to admit this is happening.

“Lay back.”

She does as she’s told, reluctantly releasing his wrist as his fingers wrap around her thigh. He can nearly span it half-way around, massaging and squeezing her tight muscle. Rey sighs and her head turns to look out the window as the sun drains away through the trees. Looking anywhere but at him.

His hand winds it way up, inch by inch, taking it’s time to circle and squeeze her like a snake. Her hips start to move a bit to urge him higher. Mr. Ren’s not hurrying, though. Her mouth parts as her breath comes faster, fogging up the window pane.

His fingers slide inside her thigh and move upward until he touches her where she’s throbbing. It’s a jolt. She’s still sore and swollen, but now with another hungry, sort of ache underneath. Her breath hitches.

“Pull this down,” he says, his voice deep and controlled. To be obeyed.

Rey wiggles her joggers down below her ass, embarrassed that he’ll see the pads and her plain white cotton underwear she saves for that time of the month. It’s humiliating. Her cheeks pink further. 

He doesn’t say anything and his hand is back. Mr. Ren leans over the armrest to change the angle, and his other hand winds behind her neck to cup her nape. She’s still stubbornly looking out the window, but feels his thumb start to brush up and down her new mating bite lightly. It sends a ripple of pleasure and calm through her, like plugging in her spine to an electric outlet. He leans forward to speak near her ear. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

She nods again.

“That’s one thing the bond is good for. It makes everything heightened. At least while it’s there, we should use it, don’t you think?”

He leans his forehead on her cheek and he strokes her mating bite softly with one hand as his other fingers slip around her panties and into her wet cunt.

Rey moans, eyelids fluttering, as he presses two fingers in and then dips them in and out. She licks her lips and her slack jaw hangs open, breath rippling in time with his gentle stroking. It’s like being turned into taffy and pulled apart from both ends, his fingers inside her filling her up and around her neck holding her in place. She’s still sore but the slick and the hunger of heat– and that it’s his fingers, and not his knot– make it more pleasure than pain, and soon she’s tipping her hips to move with him and create more friction.

“Good girl,” Mr. Ren whispers, kissing her cheek lightly. His fingers squeeze around her neck and the thumb of his other hand finds her clit at the same time, making tight circles. “Good little Omega, taking it so nicely.”

Her heart is pounding. Rey squeezes her eyes shut tighter at the sound of his voice. She hates him so much, but her body can’t help but follow his lead. He knows just what to do, and she needs that right now. She’s lost without it.

Rey reaches out and holds onto his wrist with both hands to coax him to move faster inside her. She scoops her hips up to meet him as both their breathing becomes shallow and quick. Her insides are cinching in around him and she needs him to fill her up, all the way up, right now. 

He must feel she’s about to come, because he kisses her cheek again and whispers, “See? When you’re a good girl and not a little bitch, it’s so much better, isn’t it? I’ll give you what you need. Just take it.”

His fingers move faster at her clit and push down on the bite mark. Rey gasps, arching her back off the seat in a wave of intense pleasure as her eyes snap open, and she throbs and gushes around his fingers in her climax.

Mr. Ren lets her come down slowly. When she flutters her eyes open again, he’s already sucking off his fingers. She blushes furiously, feeling hot but more clear-headed, and pulls up her pants quickly. 

He hands her a few tissues to clean up the seat, which she does wordlessly. She hopes she didn’t ruin it.

Mr. Ren starts the car again with a smile and drives them home.


End file.
